


Toxic || Cherik

by XxXhades



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXhades/pseuds/XxXhades
Summary: «Hasta que la muerte les separe, estarían viviendo en ese dulce y terrorífico infierno.»cherik || AU || sin poderes
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	Toxic || Cherik

Se sentó en el suelo, intentando evitar los rastros de vidrio roto que habían salido disparados. Su espalda se deslizó por la puerta, sacó su teléfono y marcó con calma. Cuando acercó el aparato a su oreja sonó la mecánica voz que tanto odiaba. “Su llamada ha sido dirigida a un sistema automático de mensaje de voz”. Cortó inmediatamente, no tenía ganas de jugar a eso hoy. —Sí... —tenía ganas de tirar esa maldita puerta abajo. Intento golpear un par de veces más, pero dentro no se oyó nada. Sus nervios llegaron al límite, ya no pudo contenerse y gritó. —Atiende el puto teléfono, Charles. Al menos contesta los mensajes. —Nada. Silencio absoluto. Volvió a golpear la puerta, y esta vez escuchó un crujido. Sonrió con satisfacción, ahora estaba más cerca. —Sabes que, me disculpo por lo de anoche. Jamás quise faltarle el respeto a ninguno de ustedes. 

—Estas obsesionado. —La voz del otro lado hizo que sus piernas flaquearan un poco. Llenas de odio, un poco de tristeza y mucha cólera. Tan perfecto. Tan hermosa y melodiosa. Ahora quería hacerlo aún más. Tomarle de las caderas y marcarle por todos lados, para que recordara a quien le pertenecía ese cuerpo. 

Esta vez fue una patada a la puerta. Otro crujido. Su lengua pasó por los labios, ansioso por probarle una vez más.—Oh, lamento, pero si te atrapo con alguien más, sabes que estaría molesto. —Erik no se contuvo esta vez. Una última patada donde estaba la manija. Y allí estaba, no había más puerta que se interpusiera. En otro momento la repararía. —Tu sabes el verdadero prosposito por el que estoy aquí Charles… —comenzó a buscar por toda la blanca habitación. No había nada en el armario, ni el baño. Solo quedaba donde ambos dormían.

Allí estaba, enredado entre las sábanas negras. Su cuerpo resaltaba. Solo pudo ver esos hombros llenos de moretones y una sensación de placer corrió por su cuerpo. Ya le había marcado tantas veces. Sonrió una vez más. Lento, muy lento, se acercó y pudo conectar sus ojos con los grandes y llorosos del contrario. —Deberías mirarte al espejo, Charles. —Cuando vio el pequeño temblor en los hombros desnudos del más pequeño se dio cuenta: él era quien llevaba el arma. Y eso le gustó.

**[•••]**

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiendo el paso de la luz. Ya no llevaba el conteo de cintas veces, ni desde cuando. Solo sentía el placer recorrer cada parte de su ser. Los sonidos entrecortados acompañaban al ambiente. La ropa habían pasado a segundo plano, solo podía ver como la remera desgarrada de Charles descansaba cerca del baño. Erik le retiró la mordaza improvisada con calzoncillos que decoraba los labios fresa del otro. 

Con fuerza, le dio una nalgada más. Su mano quedó marcada, junto con todas las demás. Las sábanas negras estaban manchadas con un poco de sangre. Ya no reconocía si era de Charles o suya. No le importó escuchar sus lamentos. Apretó la cara de quien tenía bajo su peso contra las almohadas. Le escuchó gimotear una y otra vez. No le importó. Y mierda que se sintió bien cuando las paredes que envolvían su pene se apretaron, llevándolo casi al extasis. Le tomó del cabello largo y tiró. Pegó su pecho con la delicada y hermosa espalda de Charles. Mordió sus hombros y cuello, pudo sentir como la sangre brotaba levemente del cuello. Aquello hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran aún más y sus caderas aumentaran el ritmo. 

Pronto llegó a los labios. Estaban entreabiertos y con sangre. Tan apetecibles. Beso fiero. Tanto como pudo. Sin importarte que las hermosas manos, que estaban decoradas por una soga roza, se clavaran en su brazo, dejando que una pequeña línea de sangre recorriera su brazo. Con un nuevo movimiento cambio la posición de Charles, sin sacar su miembro del trasero. Ambos podían verse directamente ahora. Detuvo sus caderas unos momentos para apreciar la obra de arte que había logrado. Esa piel blanca se había vuelto azul y amarilla, sobre cada maldito lunar. Se acercó a la oreja y, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo, susurro: —Te amo tanto. Tanto que me duele, espero que entiendas mi dolor.

Bajó su mano libre por todo el cuerpo de su pareja. Rozó ligero como aleteo de mariposa cualquier tipo de piel disponible. Escuchó su nombre en gemidos temblorosos y se excitó aún más. Sus estocadas comenzaron a ser erráticas. Toco los pezones rosados y regidos. Lentamente los chupó y mordió. Torturando a su pequeño. Disfrutando de la sensación cálida que abrazaba a su miembro. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Su pene fue más apretado. Todo era perfecto. Cada parte de sus cuerpo formaba una exquisita sinfonía. Los gemidos. Los fluidos. El golpe de su pelvis contra el trasero esponjoso y rojizo de Charled. Una última estocada y pudo sentir como su mano de llenaba de semen pegajoso. Separó las nalgas y con un ronco gemido se liberó dentro de Charles. Dejo descansar su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Charles, con un último movimiento libero las manos de su pareja antes de aprisionarla dentro de sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse un centímetro. Esa noche no le permitió ir a lavarse, ni que su pene se separara de ese cálido y placentero lugar. 

**[•••]**

Su voz salió ronca, más de lo quizo en realidad. Le había ordenado a Charles que se levantara del suelo. Otra vez había comenzado su escenita de llantos y reclamos, antes de que tocaran la puerta con insistencia. Mierda, quizá esta vez se había pasado con el ruido. La próxima le pondría una mordaza, le vendaría los ojos y lo ataría dentro de armario. Con una mirada le obligó a ir al baño para ocultar esas manchas en las mejillas. Si se enteraban de todo aquello, ambos irían a la cárcel. Ambos podían tirase al agua tan fácil. Cada uno bailaba en la palma del otro. Y eso era por más excitante. Una vez más escuchó los golpes en la puerta: era la casera con los policías. Gritó en afirmación y corrió a la cocina para buscar un pedazo de hielo y colocárselo la mejilla derecha. 

Se acomodó el pantalón deportivo, mostrando parte de sus calzoncillos. Sin remera, abrió la puerta, colocando su mejor cara de disculpa. Escuchó las quejas de la casera, y le sonrió al pequeño policía que estaba tras de ella. Se explicó con un poco de vergüenza en su rostro, luego de disculpó. —Lo lamentamos mucho señora, no quisimos ser irrespetuosos. —La mujer, sonrojada, negó y se hizo a un lado para irse. —¿Desea pasar, señor policía? —El joven asintió. Se hizo a un lado, dejando especialmente que sus músculos se contrajeran para así captar la linda y tierna atención del pequeño policía. —Charles. Ponte decente, el señor policía entro para asegurarse de que todo está bien. 

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Su pequeño Charles salió del pasillo vistiendo una de sus remeras, dejando esas bellas piernas al descubierto. Por un momento se escapó un brillo asesino hacia el pequeño policía, pero la voz enojada de Charles le sacó de sus locas fantasías asesinas. —¿Quien es el niñato, Erik? —Su rostro le dio una pequeña advertencia, pero a su pequeño no pareció importarle. En estos momentos odiaba ala actitud presumida de Charles. Este no era el momento de andar provocándole. —El té, Erik, los modales no deben perderse...—Solo asintió, antes de perderse en la cocina. Debía calmarse. 

Preparo dos tazas de té y una de café negro. Sacó las galletas que había en la gaveta y las colocan en la bandeja junto con las tazas. Suspiro un momento más antes de volver a colocar su sonrisa y salir con la bandeja de flores. Y allí le vio, a su pequeño, sentado en su sillón individual con las piernas cruzadas y aún medio húmedas por el líquido que seguramente aún escurría de su trasero. Sus ojos una vez se tiñeron de rojo, al ver el sonrojo del pequeño policía. —Erik, —la dulce voz con tintes de enojo le trajo una vez más. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron y sonrieron dulces. —Vístete.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero…—sus ojos se comieron vivo al joven que estaba sentado en el sofá con su postura de niño rico y mimado. Avanzó unos pasos y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona y tiro del brazo de Charles para levantarlo. Con otro movimiento bien practicado se sentó en el sofá con Charles sobre su pene, dejando que su dureza se fregara contra la humedad del trasero de Charles. —Estas usando mi remera. 

—Anoche no te quejabas… —Charles de acomodó sobre su regazo. Rozando. Provocando. Era tan malditamente placentero. Una suave tos se escuchó, ambos recordaron que había más gente allí. El policía tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Su pequeño intercambió unas palabras más, pero Erik no prestó atención. Estaba más concentrado en dar un pequeño masaje a las nalgas de Charles, avisándole que ni bien el policía cerrara la puerta de su departamento, le empotraría contra la puerta de la entrada. 

Y es que esto era un ciclo peligroso. Jamás se cansaría de las peleas a muerte de ambos. Las mentiras, el llanto, la llamada a la policía. Los insultos, sofocantes y molestos que le hacían enojar más y más. Las patadas, los golpes y arañazos. Los celos que ambos se ponían, que lograban que si viera a su pareja con otra persona se condenara. Porque si él no podía tenerle, nadie podía. Pero allí los veía una y otra vez, besándose, arreglándose y girando entra la sábana o cualquier superficie de su departamento. Y es que ambos estaban condenados, ya nadie les aceptaría así de rotos como estaban. Y como prometieron aquella noche fría de invierno frente al muelle, hasta que la muerte les separe, estarían viviendo en ese dulce y terrorífico infierno.


End file.
